Les gants du colonel
by Originee
Summary: YAOI - Ed était bien conscient de ne pas être une fille comme pouvait les aimer Mustang. Mais était ce pour cela que, pour lui faire l’amour, le colonel ne retirait pas ses gants? ROYxED - Le chapitre 3 est enfin en ligne!
1. Partie une : Fin de journée

**ATTENTION**

**Ceci est du YAOI, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles EXPLICITES ici, donc si vous n'êtes pas intéressés ou si vous n'avez pas encore l'âge légal pour accéder à cette section, merci de passer votre route.**

* * *

**_Titre : Les gants du colonel_**

Auteur : **Origine**

Disclaimer : Ceci est une fanfiction.

Résumé: YAOI Ed était bien conscient de ne pas être une fille comme pouvait les aimer Mustang. Mais était-ce pour cela que, pour lui faire l'amour, le colonel ne retirait pas ses gants? ROYxED

Note : Voici ma première infidélité au fandom HP. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez… Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

**Partie une : Fin de journée**

Pour faire l'amour, Roy Mustang ne retirait pas ses gants d'alchimiste. Non, même nu, ses hanches se relevant de haut en bas contre le corps brûlant de Edward, même essoufflé, la gorge ouverte sur le feu d'artifice de la jouissance, Roy ne les enlevait pas.

Ed n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser à chaque fois que l'homme le caressait étant donné que le jeune FullMetal ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire.  
Est-ce que Roy n'aimait pas le toucher ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas se dénuder complètement et, par conséquent, devenir vulnérable ? Que craignait-il ? Et puis… toutes ces filles qu'il avait eues avant, est-ce que ça avait un rapport ?

Parce que Ed était bien conscient de ne pas être une fille. Il n'avait pas la peau tendre et veloutée des demoiselles que Roy accompagnait habituellement jusqu'à leur lit. Il n'avait pas ses seins pleins et plongeants qui n'attendaient qu'à devenir lourds de plaisir. Non, Edward savait qu'il n'avait rien de tout cela. Ed n'était pas très grand, il avait deux auto-mails, il était jeune aussi et peut-être était-ce le plus signifiant, il était un garçon.

Mais pourtant, Roy, à un moment donné, avait voulu de lui. Ils s'étaient embrassés et ils avaient fait l'amour, comme le font des garçons. Ed mentirait en disant qu'il avait aimé tout de suite cela. Bien au contraire, il avait eu mal, se sentant scindé en deux et ses yeux devenant brûlants de douleur mais il avait connu pire… bien pire. D'ailleurs, cela ressemblait assez à un principe d'équivalence. De la douleur pour du plaisir. Et du plaisir, il en avait eu. Un plaisir si profond et si incandescent que Edward s'était demandé une seconde s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'alchimie au sens strict. Comme si lui et Roy avaient été en train de donner naissance à une troisième entité en liant leur corps et leur chaleur…

Ed soupira en repensant une nouvelle fois à cela et il essaya de chasser de son esprit ce genre de réflexion. Il avait encore un rapport à finir avant ce soir et ce n'était pas en ayant des pensées parasites de ce style qu'il avancerait. Le jeune alchimiste ne devait pas penser à Roy et à tous ces trucs qui pourraient le faire passer pour un sentimental. Car Ed n'était pas sentimental. Il ne savait même pas s'il _aimait_ Roy. Mais qu'était-ce aimer ? Si Ed était sûr d'aimer Alphonse parce qu'il était son frère et s'il était sûr d'aimer aussi Winry et Pinako, était-ce le même genre d'émotion qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il observait Mustang ?

Ed répondrait facilement non. Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment pareil les émotions qui l'envahissaient quand il voyait Roy et quand il voyait Al.

Avec Al c'était plein de souvenirs, d'épreuves et de rires du passé tandis qu'avec Roy c'était… eh bien… ce n'était pas _ça_. Ed n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir ce que c'était mais c'était bien _quelque chose_. Un mélange de désir et d'une légère sensation de manque, peut-être.

Ce qui était sûr, néanmoins, c'était que Edward aimait passer du temps avec Roy. Enfin, là encore, il fallait mettre quelques bémols. Ce n'était pas comme si Roy avait arrêté d'être arriviste et prétentieux. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait stoppé ses plaisanteries de mauvais goût et de jeter des regards prédateurs à toutes les jolies filles. Mais, quand le colonel faisait un effort, il devenait d'une compagnie presque agréable, taquinant gentiment et souriant sans arrogance. Ed s'était d'ailleurs depuis longtemps avoué que, chez Roy, ce côté charmeur savait se faire irrésistible.

Et voilà, pensa Ed posant son stylo sur son bureau et en resserrant d'un geste machinal sa tresse blonde d'une seule main, je suis encore en train de rêvasser…

Il soupira, ne pouvant empêcher son esprit de vagabonder auprès de la silhouette imposante du Colonel. Ed savait qu'il ne verrait pas Roy avant quelques bonnes heures mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à rester concentrer sur son travail. Il fallait dire aussi que le calme plat qui régnait dans la ville n'allait pas aider non plus.

Ed reprit son stylo et dans un ultime soupir, il souhaita que Central City soit plus agitée pour qu'il ait autre chose à penser qu'à des cheveux noirs balayant un front volontaire et à des mains gantées parcourant son être.

Il faisait nuit depuis pas mal de temps déjà quand Ed leva enfin la tête de son rapport et qu'il se leva de sa chaise pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Les rues étaient vides à cette heure là et à part quelques gardes qui surveillaient les alentours du bâtiment, il n'y avait personne. Edward s'étira un peu, faisant bouger les muscles de son dos et dépliant les articulations de son auto-mail. Il avait passé la journée assis ici et cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'était pas sorti convenablement pour se dérouiller un peu.

Ed rassembla tous ses papiers et satisfait, il quitta alors la pièce. Les couloirs du bâtiment étaient vides eux aussi et il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'alchimiste d'Etat pour rejoindre le quartier de Mustang. Aucun militaire ne faisait sa ronde dans le coin et ce n'était pas étonnant considérant que tout Central semblait avoir pris ses vacances au même moment. Oh, ce n'était pas comme si cela dérangeait Ed mais c'était toujours quelque peu déroutant quand on était habitué à l'agitation.

Ed avança d'un pas tranquille jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur et il frappa un coup bref. Il ne reçut aucune réponse et Edward claqua sa langue de désapprobation. Il détestait quand Roy voulait jouer comme cela. L'homme savait qu'il allait lui rendre son rapport _ce soir_ et il semblait vouloir le faire tourner en bourrique jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve. Or Ed n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer.

Il refrappa avec plus de conviction et, cette fois encore, il n'y eut aucun retour. Sans plus attendre alors, Ed saisit la clenche et ouvrit la porte du bureau.

L'endroit était vaste et cela lui avait déjà valu plusieurs blagues désobligeantes depuis que Roy s'était installé dans ce bureau.

« FullMetal, aimait-il dire en agrémentant ses paroles d'un petit rire, j'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop à l'étroit, ici… même s'il faudrait t'empiler trois fois pour atteindre la hauteur de plafond… hahaha ! »

Ed n'aimait pas ce genre de plaisanterie et Roy ne se privait jamais d'en sortir deux ou trois à chacune de leur rencontre. Pour le Colonel, ça semblait être un jeu mais pour Ed c'était juste une façon sûre d'être énerver.

En tous cas, ce soir, Roy n'était pas dans son bureau et Ed ne se priva pas de soupirer bruyamment en grommelant. Mais où pouvait bien être ce putain de Colonel ? Riza était en vacances et toutes les autres femmes du QG devaient être parties depuis déjà quelques heures. Où était-il donc ?

Ed pénétra un peu plus dans la pièce et posa ses documents sur la table de bois qui débordait déjà de papiers. C'était dingue comme ce type ne bossait jamais sérieusement. Dès qu'il fallait faire de la paperasse, il trouvait toujours une excuse et, ainsi, les rapports s'empilaient indéfiniment sur son bureau.

Ed pesta en jetant un œil à travers les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur les lumières nocturnes de Central city. Ce n'était pas encore un bureau de _très_ haut fonctionnaire, mais il était déjà assez pour satisfaire _à moitié_ l'ego de son propriétaire.

Ed était le point de quitter enfin les lieux quand il entendit des bruits de pas et un claquement de talon caractéristique. Roy Mustang entra tranquillement dans les lieux et dépassa Ed sans un mot, faisant mine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ed inspira fortement et attaqua directement en le pointant du doigt :

« Mustang ! Ca fait une demi-heure que je vous attends ! »

Roy ne répondit pas et, s'adossant nonchalamment contre les immenses fenêtres, il pencha la tête :

« Tss, FullMetal, tes tendances à l'exagération doivent être inversement proportionnelles à ta petite taille »

Ed grogna sous la pique et serra les dents fortement. Même s'ils couchaient ensemble, cet homme restait son supérieur et il ne manquerait pas une occasion pour le lui rappeler.

« Le rapport est sur la pile de dossier en cours, Mustang » grommela-t-il, taisant les envies de meurtres qu'il sentait naître en lui.

« Oh… » souffla simplement Roy et il sourit, rouvrant les paupières pour plonger son regard dans celui de Ed.

Le jeune Alchimiste aurait pu rougir s'il n'avait pas été autant sur les nerfs et il croisa fermement les bras sur son torse comme pour se protéger. Ed savait en effet qu'il était faible quand il s'agissait de Roy et de ses yeux. Il savait tellement y faire… il… il savait l'attirer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne véritablement une petite boule suante et suppliante.

« S'il vous plait… » haletait Ed quand le Colonel faisait rouler ses doigts gantés sur sa peau, tirant sur ses tétons et ouvrant ses cuisses par des intrusions humides faites de langues et de doigts aventureux « S'il vous… s'il te plait… Roy… »

Et, à en juger la lueur scintillante qui brûlait actuellement dans les yeux de l'homme, Roy avait ce genre de projets pour ce soir.

Lentement, l'homme s'approcha et Ed ne bougea pas. Roy contourna le bureau et se plaça juste devant le jeune alchimiste de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

Roy se pencha alors à peine et sa frange frôla le front blond d'Edward.

« Ton travail est terminé » murmura l'homme, sa respiration chaude faisant voleter les cheveux du plus jeune.

Ed savait qu'il n'avait pas à répondre et qu'il devrait laisser Mustang faire ses petites phrases et ses petits gestes d'allumeurs. Il savait et il se laissait faire.

«Qu'attends-tu pour quitter la pièce, FullMetal » poursuivit le Colonel, en prenant entre son pouce et son index le menton d'Edward.

Ed sentit l'homme sourire contre lui et en soupirant, il leva la tête pour que ses lèvres soient à la même hauteur que celles de son supérieur.

« Je n'attends que votre autorisation, Colonel » chuchota-t-il avec une fausse obséquiosité.

Et là, sans un mot de plus, Roy embrassa Ed.

Les lèvres du colonel étaient faites d'une pulpe tendre, tiède et délicatement veloutée. Ed aimait cela et il aimait aussi la façon dont l'homme l'obligeait à ouvrir la bouche pour qu'ils échangent plus. Quand Ed sentit la langue de Roy contre la sienne, il avança un peu plus son menton comme pour se laisser engloutir.

C'était doux, chaud et humide. C'était à quoi ressemblait un baiser et même si Ed n'avait pas vraiment embrassé personne d'autre que Roy, il savait qu'il embrassait bien. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce sentiment frémissant dans son ventre, il n'y avait qu'à sentir ce flux incandescent allant et venant au fond de sa poitrine, il n'y avait qu'à entendre le cahotement de leur respiration mêlée. Oui, mille fois oui, c'était bon… bon comme un mot réconfortant, bon comme une main qui vous protège, bon comme… ça, tout simplement.

Ed se laissa aller contre Mustang sous l'intensité du baiser et lorsqu'il se rompit, il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaulette du colonel. Ed savait bien qu'il était toujours le passif dans cette histoire, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'initiait jamais leur rencontre. Il ne faisait que voir les choses arriver, il ne faisait qu'attendre l'attention et l'affection de son supérieur. Il ne faisait rien et, quelque part, les choses étaient bien comme ça.

Ed ne voulait pas réfléchir au pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il ne voulait penser à toutes ces choses _impliquantes_ sur sa sexualité et sur ce qu'engagerait une relation plus publique. Le secret plaisait à Ed et pour tout dire, c'était surtout les gants qui dérangeaient le jeune alchimiste.

Ces gants… ces gants d'alchimiste que Roy ne quittait jamais. Ed pouvait prendre feu à n'importe quel instant et l'homme semblait aimer ce contrôle, ce pouvoir. Oh, Ed n'avait pas peur – pourquoi le Colonel tuerait l'une des personnes qui l'aiderait à devenir le premier homme du pays ? – mais c'était surtout les conséquences que Ed haïssait. A cause de ses gants, Ed ne sentait jamais réellement les doigts de l'homme sur lui et surtout il ne pouvait le voir dans sa plus profonde nudité. C'était comme si, en conservant ses gants, Roy restait toujours le militaire qu'il était et qu'il ne voyait Ed que comme un collègue de travail. Mais couchait-on avec ses collègues de travail ?

Ed voulait voir Roy composer sur son corps et oublier un instant son titre de FlameAlchimiste pour redevenir le simple Roy Mustang. Car ce Roy là n'avait pas besoin de gant pour mettre le feu, il lui suffisait de s'approcher assez pour qu'ils se touchent, s'enflamment et puis s'aiment.

Ed voulait, en vérité, les mains de l'homme. Il les voulait sur lui. Sur sa peau nue, dans sa bouche offerte, dans ses fesses brûlantes. Il les voulait durs, larges et possessifs.

Il les voulait, plus que le reste et il voulait _maintenant_.

(à suivre)

* * *

**Au prochain épisode : **Des corps, de l'alchimie, des soupirs, des gémissements, des choses brûlantes et tremblantes et bien sûr des mains. 

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis. A bientôt.

**  
**


	2. Partie deux : Nuit noire

ooooooooooooooo ATTENTION ooooooooooooooo

Ceci est du YAOI, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles EXPLICITES ici, donc si vous n'êtes pas intéressés ou si vous n'avez pas encore l'âge légal pour accéder à cette section, merci de passer votre route.

* * *

Titre : Les gants du colonel

Auteur :**Origine  
**Disclaimer : Ceci est une fanfiction. FMA est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

Résumé [YAOI Ed était bien conscient de ne pas être une fille comme pouvait les aimer Mustang. Mais était-ce pour cela que, pour lui faire l'amour, le colonel ne retirait pas ses gants [ROYxED Chp 2 en ligne

_Note : Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire cette suite. Mais j'espère que l'essentiel est qu'elle soit enfin disponible. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Titre : Les gants du colonel**

**Partie deux : Nuit noire**

Roy Mustang aimait les femmes. Il les aimait belles, libres et avec une grosse poitrine. Il les aimait dans son lit et dans toutes sortes d'endroits où il pouvait les rendre haletantes et suppliantes. Mais Roy, en ce moment, était en train d'embrasser un homme… Pas même un homme d'ailleurs, un _garçon_. Et ce garçon aurait hurlé si le colonel avait osé l'appeler ainsi de vive voix.

Car Edward Elric n'avait d'un garçon que la taille. Pour le reste, il avait tout ce qui faisait un adulte. Le jeune homme avait le regard dur, la mâchoire fermée et surtout, il avait l'expérience de la douleur. Pour Roy, avoir connu la douleur était une chose que peu d'êtres humains sur cette terre pouvaient revendiquer et Edward en faisait partie.

Car Roy savait qu'au-delà de la douleur physique, le jeune Fullmetal était chaque jour accablé par une douleur morale et psychologique liée à son frère Alphonse. Pour autant, il n'était pas du genre à se lamenter et ça, ça lui avait tout de suite plu.

Quand on lui avait parlé d'un jeune garçon voulant devenir alchimiste d'Etat, Roy s'était dit qu'il devait donc ne pas être le seul dans ce pays à avoir de l'ambition. Et puis, Roy l'avait rencontré. Le Fullmetal méritait son nom, méritait son titre, aussi peu glorieux soit-il parfois quand on avisait les actes de l'armée.

Car l'armée était source de douleur, elle aussi. Mais enfin… depuis quelques temps, tout semblait plus calme et le colonel profitait de cette paix relative. Il en profitait notamment pour croiser souvent Edward et pour le pousser à devenir une petite chose – pas qu'il ne soit pas déjà – tremblante et suante dans ses bras. Il en profitait aussi pour entendre gémir la mécanique des deux automails du jeune homme et pour voir se déplier ses muscles fins.

Avec Edward, Roy n'avait pas besoin d'être tendre, doux ou gentil. Il n'avait pas besoin non plus d'être cet homme d'Etat terriblement orgueilleux. Bien sûr, cela faisait aussi partie de son caractère mais il n'était pas question d'orgueil entre eux. Et quand bien même, il le soit – orgueilleux – Edward ne lui en voulait jamais. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Mustang était son supérieur et la hiérarchie, pour tout dire, simplifiait les choses.

Alors voilà, Roy n'avait pas à réfléchir à tout ça. En fait, il ne pensait jamais à Edward. Il préférait croire qu'il avait avant ça mille et unes choses à organiser. Roy aurait menti s'il avait dit être complètement maître de la relation qu'il nourrissait avec le fils Elric mais, là encore, il ne préférait simplement pas y penser et continuer ce soir comme tant d'autres soirs.

Puisqu'il allait lui faire l'amour, maintenant. Il allait lui faire l'amour dans ce bureau. Il allait le prendre, là, contre la fenêtre de son bureau. Il n'était pas même question de tergiverser. Roy allait pousser Ed jusqu'au mur et il allait l'embrasser. Ensuite, il lui ôterait son manteau rouge et lentement, il lui dégraferait sa veste noire. L'homme attendrait alors quelques instants avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon… Oui, il attendrait de sentir contre son torse la poitrine agitée du jeune alchimiste. Les jeunes mains s'affaireraient sur son uniforme militaire. L'automail grincerait près de son oreille. Les cheveux blonds taquineraient son épaule. Et Roy… Roy le laisserait faire. Il le laisserait atteindre la boucle de sa ceinture et, délicatement, ôter les boutons gravés de l'écusson de Central city. Il le laisserait et, de temps en temps, il l'embrasserait en susurrant de ces choses indécentes qui font rougir.

Roy, ainsi, allait faire l'amour à Edward et ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il fallait réfléchir.

Le colonel pencha son visage et il tendit le menton pour laisser Edward initier leur nouveau baiser. Le jeune Fullmetal entrouvrait à peine les lèvres, s'emparant seulement de la pulpe de la bouche de Roy. Il mettait dans ce geste une lenteur insupportable que Roy haïssait presque aussi fort qu'il l'appréciait. Pourtant, il ne prit que quelques secondes pour accélérer le baiser et, tout en mettant une main sur le nuque du plus jeune, il fit glisser sa langue entre eux.

Ed ne montra aucune résistance et il eut presque un sourire, furtif, que Roy sentit contre son visage. Ils s'embrassaient, tendres, langoureux, sans plus se poser de questions.

Roy tenait le visage encore marquée par l'adolescence du fils Elric entre ses mains quand il décida de pousser leurs corps jusqu'à la fenêtre. Là, il bloqua Ed contre la vitre, lui entravant gentiment le bras pour l'entendre gémir. Et Edward gémit aussitôt, sentant le bassin du colonel contre son ventre. Roy bougea doucement contre l'érection naissance et l'excitation monta comme une boule incandescente. Ed commença à s'agiter contre lui, essayant d'échapper à lui seul savait quoi. Mais Roy, mettant dans ses yeux des promesses brûlantes, le fit taire d'un regard.

Avec application, le colonel entreprit alors de faire exactement ce qu'il avait prévu. D'abord la cape, rouge et lourde, tomba à terre ; puis ce fut la veste, brillante et noire, qui fut enlevée révélant le torse fin d'Edward. Roy ne mit pas une seconde de plus pour débuter ses caresses. Langoureux, il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule nue d'Edward. Elle était blanche et osseuse attirant les doigts comme un instrument de musique. Instinctivement, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul et Mustang le plaqua plus fortement contre la fenêtre. Roy pouvait imaginer la morsure froide de la vitre dans le dos du jeune alchimiste et les frissons incontrôlables qui remontaient sa colonne vertébrale.

"Mustang, je…" murmura Edward en battant des paupières, voulant saisir un instant qui ne prit jamais naissance.

"Chhht…" répondit Roy, la voix sourde, voyant avec satisfaction la poitrine d'Ed se soulever et s'abaisser. Du bout des gants, il fit courir ses doigts jusqu'au niveau du cœur, sentant le tambourinement affolé de l'organe.

Edward perdait en effet peu à peu contenance. Sur son visage, ses paupières hésitaient, papillonnant sur l'excitation grandissante.

Roy fit jouer ses doigts sur le côté gauche de la poitrine d'Edward, agrippant un téton. Le FullMetal haleta brusquement. Entre les doigts de Roy, le téton était dur et sensible, n'attendant qu'une étincelle pour enflammer le reste du corps. Roy approcha son bassin plus près encore et il sentit, contre sa cuisse, la pression du sexe d'Edward. C'était, comment dire, _intéressant_.

Roy utilisa son autre main pour flatter les côtés d'Edward. Sous ses gants, il sentait les os incisifs et la peau ferme recouvrant les muscles fins. Bien sûr, ce toucher était faussé mais Roy n'enlèverait pas ses gants. Il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait Ed, mais il ne les enlèverait pas. Car les gants aidaient Roy à s'occuper de son partenaire. Ils l'aidaient à le rendre pantelant, suant et la bouche ouverte vers le plaisir. Il l'aidait à le faire fondre, littéralement.

Roy fit glisser sa main, plus bas encore, atteignant le pantalon d'Ed et instantanément le jeune homme se raidit dans ses bras.

"Oh-oh" susurra Roy en passant son pouce entre la bordure du pantalon et le ventre d'Edward "Aurais-je trouvé un point sensible?"

Son ton était moqueur et suivait le va et vient des phalanges aventureuses.

"Mustang" répondit Ed, la voix sèche et entrecoupée de respirations cahotées "Fermez votre bouche et faites-le simplement."

Roy adorait quand Ed était ainsi. Il adorait quand il était d'accord et que, pour autant, il ne perdait pas son mordant.

"Quelle autorité" railla l'homme, son souffle à un centimètre de l'oreille d'Edward.

Il fit suivre sa réplique d'un court rire qui était là plus pour l'effet que pour la cause et il s'appliqua à ouvrir le pantalon d'Edward. Le vêtement chuta à terre sans un bruit et à cet instant, Edward attrapa le col de l'uniforme de Roy, prenant un air féroce.

"Et en passant" siffla-t-il, comme une menace impatiente "Ne vous avisez pas de rester habillé, Mustang"

Roy ne répondit rien et il recouvrit les mains d'Edward des siennes. Il les fit lâcher sa veste et, délicatement, il les guida sur chacune des attaches de son uniforme. Les mains nues du Fullmetal détachaient les boutons, dépliaient le tissu et frôlaient, parfois, la peau dévoilée. Roy les fit passer sur son torse, ses épaules, ses manches. Il les fit venir jusqu'à son nombril où les boucles de sa ceintures ne résistèrent pas longtemps. Il les fit ôter les cordons dorés et dénuder ses jambes de colonel.

Roy lâcha les mains peu après et elles se posèrent d'elles-mêmes de part et d'autre de son bassin. Le contact était tiède et doux pour la main gauche mais la droite appuyait à peine plus fort. Le toucher était lisse, froid et mécanique. Les phalanges de métal enserraient sa taille de leur précision d'automate et Roy prit le poignet de fer entre ses doigts. Lentement, il parcourut les articulations fines et taillées comme des horloges. Il passa sur la tôle, solide et rigide, qui tenait lieu d'avant bras. Il remonta jusqu'à l'épaule, omoplate brillante et cloutée qui s'enfonçait jusqu'aux nerfs, eux bien vivants. Roy poursuivit ses attouchements sur les cicatrices boursouflés, vestiges de l'opération de mise en place de l'automail et il imagina une fois de plus la douleur aiguë qui avait dû l'accompagner.

Edward ne disait jamais rien quand Roy caressait sa mécanique. Il ne bougeait pas non plus et se contentait d'être stoïque. Parfois, mais parfois seulement, le jeune homme fermait les paupières sous la caresse et Roy n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que pouvait être une sensation de _plaisir mécanique_. Car il y avait quelque chose comme des nerfs qui faisait bouger l'automail et s'il y avait des nerfs, il y avait le matériel pour ressentir.

Roy repartit sur la véritable peau et, effleurant à peine ses doigts entre eux, il fit monter la température extérieur de quelques degrés. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara d'Ed qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, son crâne frappant doucement la fenêtre. Oui, il faisait encore plus chaud maintenant…

Roy chercha à nouveau les lèvres d'Edward et, profitant du baiser, il fit descendre sa main dans le dos du plus jeune. Une sueur timide déjà s'y accrochait et Roy l'absorba d'un passage de ses gants. La cambrure d'Edward était délicate, étroite et annonciatrice de fesses terriblement tentatrices.

Parallèlement, Ed ne se privait pas. Le jeune homme se servait de ses mains pour caresser les muscles du dos et atteindre la nuque parsemée de court cheveux noirs. Roy sentait sur son cou, la morsure froide de l'automail et sa douceur aussi quand il lui grattait la racine des cheveux dans un geste tellement exquis qu'il le faisait frémir de tout son être. Il adorait la façon dont Ed massait son cuir chevelu, sans vraiment de tendresse mais avec quelque chose comme de l'_attention_.

Roy descendit alors jusqu'au caleçon modelant deux fesses fermes. D'un geste franc, il s'en saisit et en profita pour faire descendre le sous-vêtement aux pieds d'Edward. Ce dernier prit un brusque inspiration quand il sentit l'air tiède s'enrouler autour de ses fesses nues. Son sexe buta contre Mustang et, saisi par une vague de plaisir, Ed enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du dos du colonel. Roy sentit la blessure superficielle picoter et il ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

"Quel entrain, Fullm…" commença-t-il, mais Ed bloqua les mots contre leurs lèvres réunies.

Le baiser fut exigeant, poisseux et collant. Il fit naître une telle bulle d'hélium incandescent au creux de leur ventre qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'un acte alchimique. Quand Ed stoppa le baiser, il avait le souffle court et les yeux brillants. Roy prit alors une seconde pour l'observer. Le jeune alchimiste faisait plus d'une tête de moins que lui et sa frange blonde frottait contre son épaule. Edward aussi avait une main posée contre sa nuque et l'autre, moins sage, glissait contre son aine. Le colonel pouvait enfin sentir l'érection battante vibrer contre lui et il l'entendait presque hurler son nom.

Le sexe plein ne semblait que l'attendre en effet et, face à tant d'impatience, Roy ne pouvait que céder. Il s'empara donc de l'érection gonflée d'Edward. Elle était chaude et, à travers le tissu ignifugé de ses gants, Roy la sentait grossir et battre.

Edward s'était pétrifié quand il l'avait saisi mais maintenant il avait commencer à haleter plus fort. Roy enroba entièrement le sexe et lentement, il commença a faire aller et venir sa main.

Ed grognait des mots sans sens mais ce son faisait directement écho dans les parties les plus intimes de Roy. Le colonel sentait son propre désir palpiter dans son sous-vêtement chaque fois qu'il tirait, poussait et repoussait sur la verge. Le gland commençait à devenir moite, suintant et rouge… Rouge, comme les joues d'Edward. Rouge, comme le sang qui pulsait à ses tempes. Rouge comme la cape jetée à terre.

Roy aimait sentir tout cela. Il aimait le souffle court d'Ed dans son cou, il aimait les soubresauts de sa poitrine affolée, il aimait la sueur coulant sur son front. Il aimait ça, tout simplement.

En fait, il trouvait que c'était différent – un peu – de la manière presque ennuyante qu'avait les femmes de se donner à lui. Car Ed… Ed résistait. Il le voyait dans ses gestes à la limite de la violence, dans ses lèvres mordues, dans ses gémissements entrecoupés, dans ses jambes raides, dans… dans la façon dont son sexe répondait même aux caresses. Oui, Edward résistait et Roy pensait que c'était ça sa plus grande _attractivité_.

L'homme redoubla sa vitesse, forçant sur le gland, taquinant le méat et saisissant, parfois, les bourses de son autre main. Le jeune alchimiste était collé à la vitre, semblant vouloir reculer encore plus sans le pouvoir. Il semblait vouloir s'échapper aux plaisirs tout en désirant plus de mains, plus de doigts, plus de caresses…

Il gémissait, il grognait, il pantelait. Il était tantôt agité et tantôt stupéfié dès que Roy bougeait à peine trop fort, à peine trop vite, à peine _ici_. Ici était l'endroit que Edward ne pouvait qu'aimer. C'est un bout de peau entre les bourses et la base du pénis, c'était un point que Roy enflammait d'un frottement de doigts et d'une combustion instantanée de l'oxygène présent autour. Roy s'appliquait ainsi à faire _brûler_ Ed et il faisait attention à ce que le feu soit entretenu à chaque seconde.

Roy pouvait deviner les flashs blancs qui éclataient dans la tête du Fullmetal. Il imaginait les contours flous du bureaux, les paupières folles et le cœur prêt à tout pour éclater. Comme autant de preuvse du désir assaillant Edward, sa bouche gémissait exquisément. Des sons comme des prières, des sons comme des promesses, des sons comme des insultes fleurissait des lèvres ouvertes.

"… Mus…Must…ang " balbutia Edward, les yeux révulsés sur le plaisir et la voix si basse que Roy l'entendit à peine.

Le colonel apprécia que Ed parle et que les mots soient pour lui. Habituellement, il ne parlait pas se contentant de recevoir et de mordre un bout de peau exposée.

Pour se faire désirer un peu plus, Roy ralentit le mouvement et immédiatement le corps d'Edward répondit par un tremblement général. Ed haleta bruyamment et Roy le vit essayer de réguler sa respiration.

"Mus…ah…Mustang" répéta-t-il, la mâchoire crispée et son corps envoyant des ondes de chaleur partout autour "Ôtez-moi ces gants."

Roy marqua un temps d'arrêt. Qu'avait demandé Edward ? Avait-il bien demandé à ce qu'il ôte ses gants ? Roy ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi devrait-il enlever l'outil le plus dangereux et le plus délicieux qu'il possédait ? Pourquoi devrait-il…

"Vos gants…" fit Ed, coupant les pensées de Roy. Sa voix était encore cahotée et ses lèvres rouges étaient figées dans une expression d'abandon.

Roy lâcha le sexe érigée et, contre lui, le corps de Ed s'effondra un peu, accusant la frustration de la fin des caresses. De toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, c'était la première fois que le jeune homme demandait quelque chose de précis. C'était la première fois qu'il proposait quelque chose…. C'était la première fois et Roy… Roy se sentait un peu déboussolé.

Il aurait menti en niant avoir peur. Il aurait menti en disant à quoi s'attendre. En vérité, Roy n'avait jamais voulu réfléchir à pourquoi il tenait tellement à garder ses gants pendant l'acte. Généralement, il se disait que c'était pour mieux faire brûler Edward, pour mieux manipuler l'oxygène de l'atmosphère et ainsi les faire suer de plaisir. Mais était-ce vraiment pour cela ?

Roy était désappointé. Que se passerait-il une fois qu'il aurait touché le grain de peau d'un homme ? Que se passerait-il une fois qu'il…

Pour le colonel, cela sonnait comme un renoncement, comme une négation de tout ce qu'il avait été _avant_.

Roy prit une seconde pour regarder autour de lui. Le bureau était sombre et la vue ouverte sur Central City de nuit était magnifique. Les bâtiments semblaient pris dans une sorte de mutisme silencieux et contrastaient avec la respiration d'Edward dans ses oreilles.

L'homme recula alors d'un demi pas, s'éloignant du corps chaud du Fullmetal. Une seconde encore, il observa son reflet dans la vitre et, fermant les yeux, il fit glisser ses gants sur ses mains.

(à suivre)

_**Dans la partie trois** : Des caresses, des gémissements et des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû être faites_.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Ce serait gentil de laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (review en bas, oui là, lol). Merci et à bientôt.

Origine


	3. Partie trois : Les reflets

ooooooooooooooo **ATTENTION **ooooooooooooooo

Ceci est du YAOI, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles EXPLICITES ici, donc si vous n'êtes pas intéressés ou si vous n'avez pas encore l'âge légal pour accéder à cette section, merci de passer votre route.

* * *

Titre : Les gants du colonel

Auteur :** Origine  
**Disclaimer : Ceci est une fanfiction. FMA est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

Résumé : Ed était bien conscient de ne pas être une fille comme pouvait les aimer Mustang. Mais était-ce pour cela que, pour lui faire l'amour, le colonel ne retirait pas ses gants [ROYxED Chp 3 online]

Remarques: Ce serait mentir que de dire que ce chapitre ne doit rien à mon amie Nyx qui m'avait le plaisir de me faire découvrir la fic Quill&Ink. Ce serait mentir que de dire que la position de Roy et Ed (dans un bureau, contre une baie vitrée, sur une ville) ne doit rien à une illustration de Yamane Ayano. Merci à elles.

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont continué à me soutenir lors de ces longs mois d'absence. Merci mille fois.  
Bonne lecture à tous. **

**

* * *

**

**Partie trois : Les reflets  
**

Edward retint son souffle quand, face à lui, Roy Mustang ôta ses gants. Le tissu modelant si bien les doigts agiles du colonel glissa sur les longues phalanges et, dans un geste lent, la peau blanche fut découverte.

Voilà, chuchota l'esprit du jeune FullMetal, il est trop tard pour avoir peur.

Oui, il était trop tard pour craindre ce que seraient leurs étreintes sans alchimie. Il était trop tard. Mustang avait beau nier, Ed savait bien qu'il y avait trop de chaleur, trop de sueur et trop de folie pour que l'alchimie soit absente de leurs _anciennes_ fois. Alors, maintenant, tout était possible. Le pire, comme le meilleur. Maintenant, les mains nues de Mustang promettaient mille plaisirs…

Les yeux brumeux d'anticipation, Edward vit Roy s'avancer vers le bureau. Avec une délicatesse à le rendre jaloux, l'homme plia lentement les deux morceaux de tissu et les rangea dans un tiroir. Il semblait vouloir retarder le passage à l'acte, retarder le moment où…

Oh par tous les dieux, Ed aurait pu défaillir rien qu'à l'idée de tout ce que lui promettait ce nouveau Mustang. Bien entendu, le jeune homme devinait parfaitement toutes les questions que se posait le colonel en ce moment car, en vérité, il se posait les mêmes.  
Tous les deux savaient que se défaire des gants - et donc du statut de FlameAlchimiste - voulait dire que, là, maintenant, ce n'était pas le colonel Mustang qui allait faire l'amour à Edward mais l'homme répondant au nom de Roy.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Ed sentit la température de son corps augmenter de quelques degrés. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour imaginer toutes les choses qui allaient avec ce changement de rôle. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se laissant bercer par des images folles. Puis, cet instant passé, il rouvrit les paupières et se retrouva face au regard prédateur de Mustang. Même sans ses gants, l'homme avait sa fierté, sa force et son sourire… ravageur.

Ed posa une main sur l'épaule de Roy et il enfouit son front dans le creux de sa poitrine. Le cœur de Roy battait la chamade mais peut-être était-ce l'écho de ses propres palpitations qu'Ed entendait tambouriner dans son crâne jusqu'à lui donner le tournis.

" Me voilà sans gant, FullMetal" susurra Roy "Que veux-tu désormais?"

Edward ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ed, à cet instant, ne voulait rien d'autre que ces mains longues et nues sur lui. Il les voulait dures et douces à la fois, joueuses et délicates, froides et brûlantes. Il les voulait, point. La voix sourde du colonel avait rendu Ed plus vibrant que jamais. Sa respiration assourdissait ses oreilles et son désir semblait avoir redoublé d'intensité.

Roy, toujours charmeur, sourit. Il était facile pour lui de deviner l'excitation agitant son subordonné. Mais, perdu entre ses frissons et ses bouffées de chaleurs, Edward n'avait simplement pas le temps d'observer le visage du colonel. Le plus jeune était bien trop occuper à obéir à la pression exercée sur ses haches par les deux mains vigoureuses de Mustang.

Impérieux, Roy obligea Ed à se retourner, plaquant le torse du FullMetal contre l'immense baie vitrée. Edward avait désormais une vue imprenable sur Central City. Les immeubles trop calmes paraissaient irréels, comme égarés dans la brume nocturne.

Sentant l'homme se rapprocher de lui, Ed posa son automail contre la vitre froide comme pour mieux anticiper une suite des plus licencieuses. Derrière lui, les hanches de Roy vinrent se coller à sa chute de rein emmenant avec elles des sensations simplement délicieuses. Joueur, le colonel pencha son menton près de la nuque du FullMetal et d'un geste lent, il souffla sur la peau dévoilée.

"Mmmh… exquis" chuchota-t-il contre le cou de son subalterne "Tout juste _exquis_"

Ed ne put retenir un tressaillement de plaisir alors que Roy étirait un long sourire. Ce genre de compliment le rendait perplexe (où était le jeu? où était la vérité?) mais cela n'empêchait pas son désir de redoubler à chaque mot tendrement énoncé.

"Maintenant, ne bouge pas" intima Roy, la voix claire mais intransigeante.  
Dans la vitre, le jeune homme apercevait vaguement le visage de son supérieur. De son corps, cependant, il ne voyait rien et peut-être –sûrement – cela rendait les choses encore plus intenses.

Un soupçon de secondes plus tard, Ed sentit la pointe d'un objet froid appuyer contre son dos. Instinctivement, il se raidit, craignant dieu seul savait quoi. Mais, comprenant soudainement ce qui était en train de se tramer, il se détendit. En effet, la mine d'un feutre était tranquillement en train de glisser sur sa peau, formant et reformant des lignes.

Edward eut envie de rire mais il ne fit que sourire à son propre reflet. Il se fit la remarque que le colonel était décidément un homme plein de ressources. Le fait qu'il soit précisément en train de tracer un cercle de transmutation sur son dos en était la preuve... Une fois de plus, Mustang semblait vouloir tenter quelque chose de fou, quelque chose que le commun des mortels aurait juste condamné.  
Pour tout dire, Ed sentait bien que son supérieur avait du mal à se dépêtre de son habit de FlameAlchimiste. Peut-être croyait-il qu'il n'avait que ça. Peut-être croyait-il que c'était ça et non "autre chose" qui justifiait sa présence ici…

Que de mensonges, pensa Edward, fermant les yeux sur ses propres divagations. Parfois, il fallait arrêter de penser, arrêter de réfléchir, arrêter de tergiverser. Parfois, il fallait juste envoyer valser ces putains de questionnements existentiels, cette putain de morale bien pensante, ces putains de codes, de règles et de normes qui vous pourrissaient la vie.

Allez vous faire foutre, déclara mentalement Ed à l'abondance de cris d'alarmes qui déferlaient dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il songeait à Roy Mustang et à tout ce qu'il pourrait un jour, éventuellement, se passer.

Désormais, le temps était venu d'uniquement se concentrer sur les traits délicats que traçait Roy sur sa peau. Inspirant calmement, il se focalisa sur les mouvements du feutre sur son dos. En faisant attention, le FullMetal devait bien être capable de reconnaître le type cercle utilisé…  
D'abord, il y eut un cercle complet, puis un triangle tracé au centre. Ensuite, trois autres cercles furent tracés mais Ed ne pouvait pas dire exactement où.

La main de Roy était leste et précise, rendant les attouchements délicieusement agréables. Des vagues de plaisirs parcouraient Ed des pieds à la tête à chaque va-et-vient du feutre, à chaque caresse à peine non-voilée, à chaque effleurement de la paume de Mustang sur sa peau marquée.

D'un autre geste rapide, le colonel dessina alors un pentagramme et, relevant la tresse blonde du bout des doigts sa main gauche, il rejoignit d'un trait les deux omoplates du jeune alchimiste. Edward sentit que le cercle venait d'être entièrement dessiné. Or, malgré sa connaissance approfondie de l'Alchimie, ce cercle de transmutation ne lui disait rien. Vraiment rien. Une sorte d'excitation mêlée à de la peur envahit son estomac. Roy… Roy devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il était Colonel et c'était l'un des plus grands alchimistes d'État du pays. Oui, il devait savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait…

Pourtant, Ed ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment d'insécurité l'envahir. Sans ses gants, Roy semblait prêt à prendre plus de risques et Edward les regretta une seconde. Une seule.

Car l'instant d'après, quand Roy apposa sa paume au centre du cercle de transmutation, Ed oublia tout. Il oublia la vue nocturne sur Central, il oublia la morsure du verre sur ses mains, il oublia la peur de l'alchimie mal contrôlée. Il oublia tout et il gémit.

Il gémit, gémit et gémit encore, un langoureux et interminable soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres…

Une lumière dorée étincelait dans son dos, témoignant que le cercle de transmutation était pleinement activé. Les nerfs d'Edward n'étaient désormais que des réceptacles à plaisir. Son cœur battait à une cadence folle, ses yeux écarquillés ne distinguaient plus que les étoiles naissant et mourant au centre même de sa rétine submergée par le plaisir. Son corps tout entier était en train de s'ouvrir au feu de sensations déferlant de la main de Mustang vers sa propre chair par le bais du cercle de transmutation.

Les sourcils arqués, les mains agrippées à la vitre embuée, le dos cambré vers l'impossible, Edward Elric n'était plus que plaisir brut.

Sa voix résonna de longues, longues secondes dans le bureau de l'officier supérieur. Sa tonalité indécente frappait les oreilles de Roy avec délice, le poussant à se plaquer au plus près de son subordonné. Excité, l'homme l'était bien plus que de raison mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui importait que l'éclatante beauté se dégageant du jeune FullMetal terrassé par une alchimie prenant naissance au sein même de son propre corps.

Puis, décidant enfin de laisser la nature reprendre son droit, Roy ôta sa main du cercle de transmutation. Instantanément, Ed vacilla, l'incandescence de son être le fuyant aussitôt.

"Magnifique" murmura Roy, soutenant le corps titubant du jeune FullMetal.

Edward n'aurait pas su dire comment il s'appelait les dix secondes suivant la fin de l'acte alchimique. Il n'aurait su que grommeler des mots sans sens, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux divagants.  
Jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait vécu ça. Cela ressemblait à un orgasme inachevé, à un orgasme à la fois spirituel et physique. C'était une forme de jouissance encore plus terrible, dévastatrice et addictive que celle qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa jeune vie.

Le jeune homme se demanda comment Roy connaissait de telles choses… Cette alchimie n'était pas de l'alchimie classique. Elle semblait prendre en compte les sentiments et les désirs. Cette alchimie semblait être une alchimie pensante… une alchimie presque… interdite.

"Mustang…" haleta-t-il, posant son front contre le verre de la fenêtre "Nous allons devoir avoir une conversation…"

Roy ne répondit pas tout de suite, massant d'un air amusé la chair ferme des fesses tentatrices.

"Certaines choses n'apparaissent qu'aux initiés" dit-il alors, continuant ses attouchements langoureux "et certaines se doivent de rester cachées."

Ed ne sourit pas à la phrase mystérieuse et se contenta de jeter un regard méfiant derrière son épaule. Roy, de son côté, affichait un large sourire, dévoilant sa dentition parfaite.

Du bout des doigts, l'homme attrapa la tresse d'Edward et la tira doucement vers l'arrière. D'un même geste, il défit le nœud et démêla les cheveux blonds. Ed sentait les doigts agiles courir sur son crâne et travailler lentement ses mèches. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la chevelure tombe contre son dos fin et s'éparpille sur sa peau nue. Roy avait l'habitude de jouer avec ses cheveux, prenant souvent le temps de les démêler de ses doigts. Peut-être cela lui rappelait-il les moments qu'il passait avec des femmes. Peut-être.  
Pourtant, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y avait aucune femme entre eux. Leur histoire était une histoire d'hommes. Leur histoire était une histoire où le sexe faisait toujours un peu mal, toujours un peu peur.

Roy posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Edward, laissant les mèches claires chatouiller son visage. De la main droite, il parcourut le côté du jeune alchimiste, descendant jusqu'au bassin et à la naissance de la cuisse. La peau était douce et tiède. La chaleur d'il y avait quelques instants disparaissait peu à peu et la température se faisait moins douce. De son autre main, le colonel visita l'autre côté, arrivant jusqu'à la frontière entre la peau et l'automail.

A cette seconde, Ed eut un sursaut. Comme toujours, il ne comprenait pas cette espèce de fascination qu'avait Roy pour ses membres mécaniques. L'homme se plaisait à les caresser, à les découvrir, à les… explorer. Oh, Ed nourrissait toujours l'ambition de retrouver un jour son corps d'origine mais dans ce cas précis, il trouvait des avantages à être le _FullMetal_ Alchimiste. Car, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, les nerfs d'aciers _ressentaient_. Bien sûr, les sensations étaient très différentes de ce qu'on pouvait ressentir avec de vrais membres mais ça valait le détour.

Roy joua un instant avec la cicatrice de l'opération de la jambe gauche d'Edward. Il tourna autour des boulons, glissant un doigt dans les travers et infiltrant de petites touches de plaisir au sein de la mécanique. Ed ferma les yeux, ne disant rien. Les sensations étaient ambivalentes. Entre douleur et plaisir, ses _nerfs_ de métal hésitaient toujours. Mais le colonel savait s'arrêter à temps. Il savait intuitivement jusqu'où il pouvait mener ses investigations sans brusquer les rouages des automails et craindre un geste malheureux.

Pendant de délicieuses secondes, Edward se laissa faire puis, quand Mustang lâcha sa cuisse, il tenta se retourner pour lui faire face à nouveau. Cependant, Roy l'en empêcha d'un coup de hanche et le plaqua de plus belle contre la fenêtre.

"On ne bouge pas, FullMetal" murmura-t-il "il est important que ça ne s'efface pas."

Par "ça", Roy entendait le cercle de transmutation dessiné sur le dos d'Edward. Ce dernier soupira. Il savait combien le colonel aimait prendre son temps et combien il était doué pour le faire languir, surtout quand, comme aujourd'hui, ils avaient toute la nuit.

Remontant sa main vers ses fesses, Ed sentit le Colonel le forcer à écarter un peu les cuisses. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et il eut un hoquet quand la main large de Mustang saisit ses bourses. Forte et pleine, la paume de Roy enveloppait ses testicules, tirant et jouant avec la peau sensible. De son autre main alors, l'homme entoura son sexe et commença à aller et venir. Ed gémit doucement, se laissant aller aux vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissaient peu à peu. C'était bon, c'était un toucher tendre et doux qu'il ne connaissait pas. La peau de l'homme n'avait pas son pareil pour taquiner, effleurer et faire vibrer ses sens. Il y avait de quoi maudire les gants du FlameAlchimiste qui tant de fois l'avaient privé de ces sensations.

Il ne manquait que peu de choses à Edward pour ne pas jouir tout de suite et le bruissement des cheveux du colonel contre son dos ne fit qu'accentuer la douce torture qui brûlait son bas ventre.

"…ah…ah" pantela le jeune homme, appuyant son front contre la vitre glacée. "Je… Must…"

"Oui… je sais" souffla le colonel, sans même prendre le temps d'expliciter la remarque à laquelle il répondait.  
Roy souriait, anticipant l'orgasme qui était en train de conquérir son subordonné.  
De son côté, Edward sentait les doigts puissants glisser plus vite et plus fort, faisant courir des trainées de plaisir sur toute la longueur de sa verge. La paume de Mustang taquinait si exquisément ses bourses qu'elle se fichait bien de griffer ses ongles le scrotum du plus jeune. Ca faisait mal et c'était fait exprès. C'était fait pour qu'Edward couine, gémisse et laisse ses lèvres ouvertes jusqu'à ce que sa salive dessine des coulées indécentes le long de sa gorge.

Le jeune homme haletait des bruits sans sens, des bruits si délicieux, des bruits qui valaient bien qu'on les fasse se reproduire à l'infini. Mustang ne l'aurait jamais avoué - jamais - mais Ed avait cela d'exaltant que sa fausse pudeur le faisait ressembler parfois à la plus adorable des filles. Mais, contrairement à quand il était avec elles, Roy n'avait pas à s'en vouloir de le griffer, de le molester, de le faire jouir toute une nuit jusqu'à son sang bouillonne et le fasse implorer les requêtes les plus obscènes.

Mustang n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Et Edward non plus. Ils n'avaient donc pas à s'en faire des bleus, des morsures et de cet orgasme qui était en train de ravager le corps pâle et tremblant de l'un d'entre eux.

En effet, un effleurement autour de son anus découvert avait suffit au fils Elric pour qu'il se cambre et jouisse, son corps tout en entier débordant de plaisir.  
Ainsi, sans prévenir, Edward éjacula, maculant un bout de fenêtre et la main nue de son supérieur. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, de chaud, d'interdit. Mustang n'avait pas envie d'y penser mais il n'avait jamais connu d'homme avec qui il ait osé faire ça. Il frotta son pouce et son index l'un contre l'autre, sentant le sperme coller sur ses phalanges. D'habitude, les gants faisaient qu'il n'avait pas sentir cela, qu'il n'avait pas à…

Roy coupa court instantanément à ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas y songer. Non, il ne _voulait_ pas.

Alors, il inspira calmement et, se lovant au plus près d'Edward, il le laissa simplement finir son orgasme entre ses doigts.

(à suivre – Merci d'avoir lu jusque là)

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Il parlera de corps brûlants, de mots imprononçables et, peut-être, du matin qu'on espère ne jamais voir venir.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot avec vos impressions.

Bises à tous,

O.


End file.
